


So What's It Gonna Be?

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary has a crush on Alec Lightwood. Magnus has a crush on Izzy Lightwood. The two best friends decide to team up and help each other out by befriending the other's crush.</p><p>However, things take a pretty unexpected turn for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What's It Gonna Be?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Shura's 'What's It Gonna Be?' Music video, if you haven't watched it, I suggest you do because it is art.

Clary didn’t know if it was some kind of love or if it was just a crush, but she knew she felt something towards Alec Lightwood. On top of that, her best friend Magnus had confessed to her that he had some kind of a crush on Izzy, Alec’s sister. 

The siblings were attractive and also two of the kindest people Clary had ever known. 

Magnus told Clary he was in love with Izzy’s smile, her laugh, her entire personality. Clary was pretty certain that neither she or Magnus knew exactly what love was, but she supported him whenever he rambled on about what Izzy did that day - whether she waved to him or whether she ‘pretended’ to not see him. She listened to him because he listened to her when she excitedly told him something about Alec.

Clary and Magnus had been friends for a while, ever since they were young, and ever since then they stuck side by side - making sure never to betray each other. Clary described it as a platonic love story, then Magnus would insist that they’d both get their true love stories soon enough when the Lightwood kids noticed them. 

Alec Lightwood was the jock type, Clary knew that much. She had seen him in the school gym with the other jocks multiple times - and he walked around in his letterman jacket all the time. She had begged Magnus to go to the games with her multiple times, and Magnus was usually only convinced when Clary told him Izzy would be there. She was always at the games because Alec was her brother and also because she was on the cheerleading squad. Clary and Magnus always sat just behind where the cheerleaders would sit during the games. 

They knew the basics about their crushes, Clary knew that Alec was a football player with many friends and Magnus knew that Izzy was a cheerleader who also managed to be the smartest student in the school. 

Clary and Magnus loved days when Izzy and Alec walked into school together. They’d walk behind them, both deep in conversation but also sparing moments to glance at the two siblings - because they looked amazing from all angles. 

***

Clary watched Alec as the boy walked through the hallway next to his friends Jace and Lydia, they were laughing about something - Clary felt her heart skip as Alec turned to her for a second and gave a smile as they passed. 

Clary fell back against the lockers and glanced around impatiently, she needed Magnus to show up, she couldn’t wait too long. She had to let him know about the smile she received. Not too long later she noticed Izzy walking down the hallway by herself. She was holding several books in one arm and her phone in her free hand. She looked up momentarily and Clary was pretty sure they made eye contact for a moment.

For some reason it was terrifying making eye contact with someone who had a higher reputation. 

Clary quickly held out her arm, knowing Magnus wouldn’t be too far behind Izzy. She was right, Magnus walked straight into her arm and let out a laugh.

”Clary you can’t stop me from pursuing my dreams.”

“I can stop you from making everyone in high school think you’re a stalker, though,” she pulled a face, “anyway, newsflash - Alec smiled at me.”

“Really? Why do you think he did that?”

“Maybe he has noticed me, maybe he likes me…”

“Or maybe he saw the article you have stuck up on your locker door,” Magnus pointed to Clary’s locker that was wide open, there was an article of a local newspaper stuck up, the article was about the school’s team winning multiple games. 

“Oh God!” Clary slammed the locker shut, “my life is over, we’re moving to Peru.”

“Mm, no, last time I went to Peru - I caused a lot of trouble.”

“You’ve never even been to Peru,” Clary rolled her eyes at Magnus. 

“True,” Magnus shrugged, “but if I did go, I’d cause trouble.”

“What kind of trouble? Too dorky?”

Magnus pretended to be offended, after a second of a shocked expression, he let out a loud laugh and wrapped his arms around Clary, “good one, Biscuit.”

***

“Step one: Infiltrate!” Clary whispered to Magnus.

They were both sat down on Clary’s bed, Clary was holding her notebook out to Magnus. She had it open on a page with a detailed plan written on it.

“Infiltrate…?”

”You find a way to get closer to Alec,” Clary waved her hands about as she spoke, “and I focus on getting closer to Izzy.”

“Right.”

“And then, step two: Investigate, find out what they like to do other than the obvious.”

“Ah, easy.”

“Step three: Report Back. You let me know about Alec, I let you know about Izzy.”

“Of course.”

“And finally, step four: Speak Up. Suggest I could be a good match for Alec, I’ll suggest that you can be a good match for Izzy.”

“Sounds perfect,” Magnus nodded.

”So we have a deal?” Clary held out her hand, Magnus nodded eagerly and then reached out to shake Clary’s hand. The friends smiled at each other brightly before turning the handshake into a hug. 

“Clary Fray, I will get you a boyfriend.”

“And I will get you a girlfriend.”

***

Clary immediately set her side of the plan into action. She approached Izzy as the dark haired girl was pinning up a sheet for cheerleader tryouts.

”It’s not going to be like a… You only get in if you’re popular, right?” Clary asked her, almost too quiet for Izzy to here.

“Why? Do you think it should be?” Izzy was obviously joking, she glanced to Clary and gave the shorter girl a smile, “of course it isn’t, if you can move in time to music, you’re most likely going to get in.”

“Well good thing I can,” Clary jokingly moved her arms about as thought she was badly dancing, izzy let out a small chuckle as she watched the girl.

“I already want you on the team.”

“Wow, really?” Clary widened her eyes at the cheerleader, “are you joking or?”

“No, you’d be great, I’m sure. And you’d be a laugh at the team parties,” Izzy placed a hand on Clary’s shoulder, “help me out?” She held up a wad of posters that she had yet to put up, “then maybe you’ll be guaranteed a place,” she winked and led Clary through the hallway.

“Well I don’t want to bribe you into letting me in,” Clary shrugged, “besides, isn’t cheerleading mostly for the pretty girls?”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Izzy stopped and spun around to Izzy, “one, all girls are pretty. Two, especially you.”

Clary felt a wave of nervousness swirl in her stomach, she pressed her lips together. She could feel her cheeks tingling, it was most likely that her cheeks were bright pink. She noticed Izzy give her another quick smile.

“Now come on, honey, we have posters to put up!”

***

Magnus noticed Clary walking next to Izzy, she was obviously already on top of her plan. Magnus had struggled with nerves, how could he approach someone like Alec. He nervously opened his locker, there must have been some way to get into the boy’s life.

“Alec!” Magnus heard the boy’s name, he knew it was Jace that was calling him, “think fast!”

Magnus closed his locker, just as he did he saw a football flying towards him. He closed his eyes to prepare for the impact but nothing came.

“Jesus, Jace, how many times do you have to be told not to throw it inside?” Alec called back to Jace, Magnus opened his eyes to see the boy right in front of him, “you okay?”

“I’m good… I didn’t get hit in the face with a football so that’s a start,” Magnus brushed a stray hair away from his forehead, “actually… I’m thinking about getting into sports.”

“Really?” Alec raised an eyebrow, “you do look like you’d be good on the team,” he cocked his head to the side, “why don’t you try out?”

“Oh, I don’t know, fitting into a team, working out all the time, it’s-”

“Come to a workout session with me after school,” Alec lightly hit Magnus’s shoulder, “I’ll show you how fun it is.”

“You want me… To come with you to work out?”

“Unless you’re busy?” Alec shrugged.

“Uh, no, I’m not busy, sure I’ll come with you tonight.”

“Awesome,” Alec actually winked at Magnus and then moved away after waving. 

Magnus was surprised that Alec was so keen to be nice to him, perhaps he wanted to get close to Clary after seeing the article in her locker. Who knew. 

***

“Izzy is the sweetest girl, she spent the morning with me, well I spent it with her - I was helping her put up Cheerleader Tryout posters.”

“I saw,” Magnus nodded, “good job, Biscuit. So whilst you’ve got tryouts going for you, tonight I have a gym session with Sir Alec Lightwood.

”A gym session? Damn, you better get loads of info - and if he takes his shirt off you have to tell me about it.”

“Of course you thirsty, thirsty girl,” Magnus tutted, “you know he saved me from a concussion earlier.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep, Jace threw a football and Alec caught it before it hit me, I barely had to talk to make him nice to me - he made the move on me if anything.”

Clary smiled sweetly to Magnus and glanced around the lunch hall, “I think Izzy said the first lot of Cheerleader Tryouts is tonight, so I’ll be going to that whilst you get to watch Mr. Hotstuff work out.”

“Even I’d be jealous of me,” Magnus chuckled.

“I think this plan is going to work,” Clary optimistically nodded her head, “it’ll probably be over by the end of the week!”

“Easy. You know what’s even cooler about the whole thing - Izzy and Alec will probably tell each other about us, help the process along.”

Clary hummed, “hopefully!”

Magnus looked over Clary’s head, across the hallway he could see Alec grinning to Izzy - perhaps they had had the same ideas as Magnus and Clary. Magnus could only hope that was the reason.

Magnus could see a future for himself and Clary, himself with Izzy and Clary with Alec - it seemed like it was the right thing to do for themselves. He could picture the four of them going to prom together, meeting at the Lightwood’s house and posing for a photo of all four of them. He could see them dancing together, even if Alec was probably bad at dancing. 

***

A week had passed into Clary and Magnus’s plans. Magnus was at another gym session with Alec (which was really just Magnus watching as Alec worked out) and Clary had invited Izzy over to watch a movie.

Clary and Izzy were sat by each other’s side, watching some tacky horror movies they found on Netflix.

Clary was holding the bowl of popcorn, she felt Izzy leaning in close to her as she reached out to get another handful of popcorn.

“You know, it’s hilarious that so many horror movies have to have the ‘all teens want to do is have sex and get high’ vibe, and the fact that the only teens in horror movies are straight teens that fuck like rabbits. You know why? Because lesbians are too smart to get themselves into shit like this, it’s why I’ve got the best grades in school, you know.”

“What?” Clary glanced over to Izzy.

“Don’t look so shocked buttercup, you must have known,” Izzy was grinning at Clary, “you’re not… Homophobic, are you?”

“Oh, oh no! No, I just didn’t… Realise you were-”

“Then don’t assume, sweetie,” Izzy tapped Clary’s nose, “but it’s okay that you didn’t know, my parents have no idea. They will be so pissed when they find out that two of their children are gay as fuck.”

“Alec?”

“Yeah,” Izzy nodded, “he’s like all over your friend lately, pretty infatuated with him.”

“Wow,” Clary pressed her lips together, “okay so… This is stupid,” Clary paused the film and turned to Izzy, “Magnus and I… We were kind of… Going along with this plan we had, see I had a crush on Alec and Magnus had a crush on you - so we thought we’d get close to each other’s crush. But… Uh, I think over the past week of helping you out, my crush on Alec died.”

“You sure it didn’t died just then when I told you he’s gay?” She raised an eyebrow and let out a giggle, “it’s okay Clary, it sounds stupid but to be honest, I developed a crush on you recently, like as soon as you approached me when I was putting the posters up.”

“Really?” Clary’s breath hitched, her cheeks turned pink as she looked at Izzy. The dark haired girl was nodding eagerly.

“You were cute, I knew you’d be so much cuter in a cheerleader’s outfit - and by the way, I was right.”

Clary choked on air. She was definitely blushing by now, she turned away from Izzy trying to hide her pink cheeks. She felt Izzy’s hand cupping her cheek.

“Clary, you like me, right?”

“I uh… Yes, I think I do,” Clary slowly turned back to Izzy, she let a small smile show up on her face.

The week she had spent with Izzy was barely eventful but she was pretty sure she had slowly developed some feelings for the girl. It was no lie that Izzy was beautiful. The only reason she hadn’t wanted to accept feelings for Izzy was for Magnus, but known Izzy was a lesbian changed the game completely. She knew Magnus would be mad, but she couldn’t pull away, not when Izzy was leaning in for a kiss.

Clary accepted the move, she leaned in. She closed her eyes and let Izzy lead the rest of the kiss. As soon as their lips touched Clary forgot all about the plan she and Magnus had made. She forgot about her crush on Alec. She forgot about Magnus’s crush on Izzy. All she knew in that moment was that Izzy was a very good kisser.

***

Magnus was sat at Alec’s feet, holding his ankles as the taller boy did sit ups. Everytime Alec reached a full sit up, he flashed a smile at Magnus, and then he went down again. Magnus had noticed that Alec seemed to love having him around in the gym sessions, and Magnus was enjoying the time with Alec. He honestly found himself not wanting Alec to like Clary, because he wanted him.

Alec suddenly stopped doing sit ups, he just stayed lying on his back, “hey Magnus.”

“Yeah?”

“Your friend… Clary?”

Magnus knew it, this was it, the moment he had been working towards in the past week, “what about her?”

Alec sat up again and shifted into a comfortable position, “she has a crush on my sister, right?”

“Uh, well-”

“Because Izzy likes her, a lot..”

Magnus felt torn, he had felt as though Izzy was destined to be with him but he had to throw away that selfish side him. 

“I- I don’t know if Clary likes Izzy, I mean… I used to like Izzy, in fact - the main reason I started talking to you is because Clary and I had a deal. She’d talk to Izzy for me and I’d talk to you for Clary.”

“Right,” Alec nodded slowly, “well, sorry… Your plan will honestly never work anyway.”

“It wouldn’t?”

Alec let out a laugh, he leaned closer to Magnus so that he could whisper, “I’m gay, and so is my sister.”

“Oh…”

“In fact, your plan… Made Izzy fall for Clary and me…” He paused and pressed his lips together, “doesn’t matter,” he let out a small laugh and shifted the subject, “you know, it’s funny. You always come to the gym with me but never workout yourself.”

“Well just watching you is enough to make me sweat,” Magnus shrugged.

Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus immediately began to stutter over apologies. Alec only found himself laughing as he moved closer to the boy, Magnus stopped stuttering as Alec was close enough to kiss him. 

“I like that I make you sweat,” he whispered, he then placed a hand on Magnus’s waist - waiting for a look of reassurance from Magnus, once he was given the look, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Magnus’s. 

Magnus had to admit, he did love the site of a sweaty Alec, whilst he was gross and sweaty, it made him even hotter (which should have been impossible). Alec gently pushed Magnus down onto the floor.

Magnus was thankful that the school gym wasn’t used by many people, on this particular day it was only the two of them - which is probably what made Alec confident enough to make the move. 

Alec had perfect control, he wasn’t too gentle or too rough, he was perfect.

Magnus knew that he shouldn’t betray Clary’s trust like this, but Alec was gay - there was no chance of him ever being with her in the first place. He’d find a way to break the news to her softly, she could take it.

***

Magnus asked Alec to drop him off outside Clary’s house, he had to let her down straight away. Alec, however, managed to beg Magnus into letting him be there with him. He didn’t tell Magnus that Izzy was there with Clary, he knew what had gone down between Izzy and Clary already thanks to Izzy’s continuous texts. He wanted Magnus to find out that everything was going to be perfectly fine.

Magnus knocked on the door, he was suddenly nervous, what if Clary cried? He couldn’t do that to his best friend.

“Maybe we should just leave,” Magnus turned, but Alec pushed him back to the door.

“No way,” he grinned slightly, “trust me on this, okay?”

“Fine, but if she cries, we’re not getting together again.”

“Deal,” Alec easily shrugged, because he knew that wouldn’t be the outcome.

Finally, the door opened.

“Izzy!” Magnus jumped at the sight of the girl who wasn’t Clary, “you uh… Hi…”

“Oh hey Magnus, heard you had a crush on me,” she winked, “sorry sweetie.”

“Magnus!” Clary sounded just as scared, she ran down the stairs and to the doorway, looking out at Magnus with a guilty expression, “look Magnus… About the plan…”

“Clary I have to tell you something,” Magnus held out his hand, “and I’m so sorry-”

“They’re both gay, I know,” Clary shrugged, “and uh… Look, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry, even if they are gay I shouldn’t have betrayed your trust, it’s totally unfair.”

Alec just gave Izzy a small smile as the two friends began talking over each other.

Finally, at the same time, the two friends made their confessions.

“Izzy and I kissed!” “Alec and I kissed!”

The two sibling began to chuckle quietly as the two friends stared at each other tin shock.

“You did?” They both asked, then smiles appeared on their faces.

“No need to worry,” Alec patted Magnus’s back, “see? So I guess we’ll be getting together again, huh?”

Clary began to laugh as she thought through the whole scenario, “wait, so we both started crushing on each other’s crush?”

“Guess so,” Magnus nodded.

”I made him sweat,” Alec joked to the two girls.

Clary and Magnus looked into each other’s eyes before laughing, their plan may have not gone directly as thought - but the conclusion was actually better than they could have hoped for. It was perfect, none of them were angry, none of them were upset. They were all satisfied in the best way possible. At least Magnus knew he got some of the plan right, the four of them would most likely end up going to prom together, just not in the pairing he had originally thought.

Everything would be perfect. It was meant to be like this.


End file.
